My Guild
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: Natsu and Erza decide to make a guild together. Will all go well for the destructive dragon slayer or will chaos erupt? Anything could happen when he becomes the guild master of the newest Fiore guild. This might only end in destruction, but Erza will try to keep things together.(Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Requested story.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I take any requests. Either for this story or for a new story.**

**Tell me what you think...**

* * *

"Erza honey, can you do something with Natsu for me?" Mira called out to the scarlet haired girl.

"Can't it wait! I'm eating cake." Erza replied to the take-over mage.

"And why do you want me?" I asked walking over to Mira.

"I need you two to go and get me something from one of the towns nearby." She said innocently.

"But why me and Natsu?" Erza said as she walked over with an empty plate. She gave the plate to Mira who cleaned it and put it away.

"Because I know Erza can take care of the object, and Natsu can protect it from thieves and stuff." Mira told us.

"What do you want us to get?" I asked.

"In Oshibana is a store that carries berry dust. I use the berry dust to add flavor to the drinks and food her. I have run out of all the ones I had. I placed an order for two of each flavor since the store only gets the dust once a year. I need you to get them and bring them back to me. Here should be enough jewel for the trip there, and back, along with enough for the actual dust. Here's some extra in case something happens and you have to stay the night. Leave Happy here, he'll just get in the way." She handed Erza the jewel and we left.

Erza had somehow managed to get me on the train. We arrived at Oshibana and got the job done with ease. We were on our way back to the station when it started raining.

"Where the hell did this come from?" I yelled as we took cover in a nearby building. We were walking on a dirt road path, some kind of shortcut to the train station. There was a boom of thunder and a flash of lightning, you could tell that it hit the train we were heading towards.

"It looks like we'll have to stay here until the rain stops." Erza told me. I groaned, I did not want to stay in Oshibana.

"Are you two looking for a place to stay?" We turned around to see a woman dressed like a hotel clerk.

"Yeah, know any places?" I asked her.

"You moron." Erza smacked me upside the head. "Can you give us a room?"

"Yes, right this way." The woman said as she escorted us to a room. Apparently we were in a hotel, who knew?

"Here are the keys to your room, have a nice night." The woman then walked off. Erza opened the door to reveal a high class looking room. Off to my left was the kitchen and to my right was a dining space. Directly in front of us was a living room type space, a couple of couches, a coffee table, and several seats. There was a door to the right that lead to a bedroom. The bedroom only had one bed, the bed was heart shaped. Attached to the bedroom was a small bathroom. Opposite the door to the bedroom was a door that lead towards a private, indoor, hot spring.

"How did we end up here?" I asked Erza as I stared in awe at the room.

"I'm gonna say this is a resort." I ran towards the fridge.

"There's only alcohol in here." I whined.

"They must have thought we were a couple, this room proves it." Erza said. Erza looked down at me, she started to turn red. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you okay? You look like you have a fever." I placed a hand on her forehead. She wasn't hot, so why did she look so red.

"I'm alright. I just need to get some sleep." She put the dust on the dinning room table walking into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna hang out in the hot spring for awhile." I told her. I left my clothes on the couch and went out to the hot spring.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke up to Erza sitting in the hot spring across from me. She had a light flush to her cheeks and she had one of the bottles of alcohol in her hand.

"Erza, what are you doing?" I asked her, trying to stay a good distance from her.

"I'm having a drink." She told me then took another gulp.

"How many drinks have you had?" Instead of answering me she sunk into the water. Only her eyes and nose could be seen. She moved towards me. She went all the way under, and reappeared next to me.

"Smell my breathe and guess." She exhaled and I got a heavy, and unpleasant whiff of alcohol on her breathe. I looked over to where she just was. There were two empty bottles and another one that she had finished more than half of.

"Erza." I sighed. She was really drunk, and now I had to deal with her.

"Yes Natsu." She inched closer to me. I started to scoot away.

"Let's get you to bed." I said, I started to get up when she grabbed my wrist. She was looking away from me for some reason. I sat back down.

"Can we stay in here a bit longer?" She asked, still not looking at me.

"Sure." I answered. I got myself in a comfortable position. My arms were spread out along the edge of the pool. I felt myself drifting off again.

"Natsu. What do you think of me?" I was startled awake by the sudden conversation. Erza was sitting on the other side of the hot spring again, I couldn't quite see her face behind the sudden amount of steam from the pool.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, not sure of what she was talking about.

"I mean, what do you see me as. Am I just your friend, or can I be something more." I was startled by the question.

"Erza?" I suddenly realized why she had looked so red earlier.

"Yeah." She was still hiding in the steam.

"Do you like me?" After I asked that there was a thick silence.

"What if I did? How would you feel?" She asked me. I froze for a moment, how would I feel? What would I say to that? She could pulverize me in a single punch if she wanted. If she liked me then anything could happen right? I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of what our room was like, and the fact that the owners of the place thought we were a couple. New I am happy that there is an excessive amount of steam.

"I would be able to fall in love with a girl like you." That was so cheesy. I knew I was dense, but that was incredibly stupid. I mentally face-palmed at what I said. I was to busy in thought to notice Erza float back over to me again.

"Really?" She asked, startling me. Why was she acting like such a girl when she was drunk?

"Yeah." I am being so cheesy, and Erza is actually accepting it. Have I fallen into a alternate universe or something? Erza moved her head closer to mine. I noses touched, I turned my head allowing her a path. Our lips touched and a deep kiss began. I felt her push me against the edge of the hot spring, in reply I bit her bottom lip. The rest of the night was lost in a show of passion.

* * *

I woke up and found myself on the heart bed The covers were all messed up, half of which were on the floor. When I took a breathe I could smell strawberry cake, it was a lovely smell. I opened my eyes to only see a mass of scarlet hair. I brushed some of it away to reveal Erza's face. She was awake and looking at me, I saw blush begin to creep its way onto her face.

"Good morning." I told her as I sat up in bed.

"What happened last night?" She asked, I walked over and closed the curtains so the light wouldn't bother her.

"You got drunk, told me you liked me, and we did it." I told her before leaving the room to find my clothes. I found them and got dressed, I then made my way around the room closing all the curtains. I knocked on the bedroom door. Erza exited the room a few minutes later, her left hand placed against her head as an attempt to sooth her hangover. She walked over and slumped onto the couch.

"You do realize that Mira probably planned this all out right." I told her, I handed her a cup of water and something to help sooth the headache she probably had.

"Yeah. She obviously knew that I liked you, and that it was going to rain. She didn't suspect that lightning would hit our train and cause it to become 'out of order'." She drank the water after taking the thing that would sooth her headache.

"We could always walk back to the guild." I told her, I didn't want to ride on another train.

"To risky. Let's just stay here until we can go back by train." She told me, she was now lying on the couch, a hand over her eyes. I quickly turned off all the lights. "Thank you Natsu." She told me, moving her hand. I suddenly got an idea.

"What if we started a guild together?" I told her excitedly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the couch next to her.

"Where?" Was all she said before putting her hand back to her head.

"We could move into the old Phantom Lord building in Oak town. I could be the guild master!" I told her.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. Except for the part about you becoming a guild master."

"But Erza! I want to be in charge, you can help me!" She sighed and caved.

"Fine. We need to leave Fairy Tail, and go to the capital and get the guild signed up as an official guild. What is the name of the guild, what will the guild mark look like?" She asked.

"We could be called 'Dragon's Heart' and our symbol could look like two dragons making a heart shape." I answered after some time in thought.

"Natsu, I will support you all the way through. Unless you end up with to many members, which you will have to deal with on your own." She told me menacingly.

"Aye." Was all I could say.

* * *

It took a week for the train to start working again. We showed up at the guild, we gave Mira her dust, and went to go speak with Makarov.

"Master, we would both like to leave the guild." Erza told him.

"May I ask why?" He answered, you could hear him trying to hold back his sadness.

"We want to start a guild of our own." I told him, his face brightened a bit.

"You both have served this guild well. Good luck in becoming a guild." He gave us the Fairy Tail farewell and we left heading off towards the capital. Happy decided to stay behind, he had finally began to crack through Carla's shell.

I was determined to become a guild now.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Review!**

**I also need mages to put in the guild, so PM me your OC's. Or just tell them to me in a review, either works.**

**If you liked it please continue reading.**

**You all rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**I won't be able to post for like a week. Camping, yay.**

**Well, I received plenty of OC's to start off. Thank you for telling me them. If how you envisioned your character's attitude different then how I made it tell me.**

**Still need OC's though. I need more girls! I don't want a guild filled mainly full of guys with only like 2 girls, including Erza. Sorry but that's not the type of guild I want.**

**Well here's chapter 2...**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't run a guild!" I shouted at the person in charge of making guilds official.

"Due to your past of violence and destruction you can not run a guild." The woman told me with a serious voice.

"Well could I at least become the guild master if someone were to pass the role to me, after the guild was made?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"Yes, but that person has to decide whether or not you should actually run the guild." She told me. I turned to face Erza who was standing next to me. I looked at her with pleading eyes. She stood her ground for a moment before she cracked.

"Fine." She turned to the woman at the desk. "Sign me as the guild master." She told the woman, who then wrote it down on a paper. Erza then signed the paper.

"There you go. Congrats Mrs. Scarlet for becoming the first master of Dragon's Heart, the newest guild to Fiore. The guild will be located in the old Phantom Lord building in Oak town. Good-bye and have a nice day." The lady said before shooing us away.

"Let's Go!" I yelled before grabbing Erza and dragging her out of the building.

* * *

"How much longer?" I whined. We have been walking in the direction of Oak town. We've gotten lost in the mountains several times, but now we seem to be on the right track again.

"I think we're almost there." I groaned at her answer. Last time she said that we got lost. I then noticed the distinct sound of a city. I grabbed Erza's arm and started running towards the sound, a cheesy grin plastered on my face. "Natsu, where are we going!?" Erza shouted at me as we ran through the forest

"We're here!" I shouted as we ran out of the forest and into the city. I let go of Erza and we slowed down to a walk. Erza went to one of the stands along the street. It took her a minute, but when she got back she started heading in out of the city.

"We are in Oak town, but the guild hall is kept directly outside of the town." I then followed her out of the town to where the guild hall was.

We got to the building, it said 'Phantom Lord' on a sign above it. That will need to be changed. We pushed the doors open to find the entire place covered in webs and a layer of dust. We'll definitely need to clean all of this.

"We should we begin?" I asked Erza, who had changed into what looked like a maid's outfit. I undid my coat so that it wouldn't get dirty as we started cleaning.

"Well my first act as a guild master is naming you the new guild master, Natsu Dragneel. What do you say we do next master?" She told me. I took out a stamp that the capital had given me, it had the guild marks symbol on it.

"Where should I have my guild mark?" I asked her, she took the stamp and pushed it onto the right side of my bare chest. She lifted it off to reveal a gold guild symbol, the dragons seemed to be surrounding my heart.

"How about mine?" She asked handing me the stamp, I took it and thought of where her's should go. I started to lift up her shirt, revealing a nice toned stomach.

"How about here." I then placed the stamp over her belly button, I lifted it to reveal the dragons surrounding her belly button, her's was a silver color.

"Nice choice." She told me as I stood up and walked over to what looked like the bar.

"Now let's start sweeping." I told her after grabbing a pair of brooms and putting the stamp behind the bar.

* * *

It took us the rest of the day to clean the entire guild hall of it's dust and cobwebs. I then went into town and found a paint shop, I bought a red color, and black. I then went back to the guild and painted over the 'Phantom Lord' writing on the front of the building. I wrote 'Dragon's Heart' over the now black space. I then painted the guild's symbol above the name in red.

"There, all done." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and joined Erza in the now pristine guild hall. She was now in her normal clothes, I had my jacket back on. We had found several tables that we set up around the first and second floor. Next was a pair of boards that we could easily place requests on. I also dug around a bit to find a desk and a set of keys that were for the front doors. There were 2 other sets of keys, each for the dorm buildings that were in the forest nearby. We investigated them to find that they were kept in top notch shape, beds, bathrooms, and a lounge area in both buildings. They didn't have any dust anywhere so they both must belong to one of the townspeople. We would have to meet them at some point. We also noticed a small abandoned house in the forest behind the guild, since it was abandoned me and Erza decided to use it as our house.

"Natsu, come over here." Erza told me as she walked behind the bar. She grabbed a wet cloth and started rubbing my forehead. "You got paint all over your face." She told me, a small chuckle escaped her as she continued to clean my apparently really painted face.

"Hello? Is this the Dragon's Heart guild?" Suddenly a girl with light brown shoulder length and brown hazelnut eyes entered the guild, she was also incredibly tan. She looked about 12 and was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and knee length jeans. She had this very energetic, almost electric vibe.

"Hey! Yeah, it is. Can we help you?" I asked, brushing Erza's hand away as I walked over to the young girl. The girl then ran back over to the door and closed it tight. She then put both her hands on the door handles and waited.

"Hey Rey! It's over here! Let's just hope your sister already got here." I heard a man's voice.

"I want to open the door." I heard a boy tell the man, it must have been Rey. I heard him grab hold of one of the door handles. The girl then said something and ran away from the door.

"OW!" I heard Rey scream. The girl then fell to the floor laughing. The doors then flew open revealing the boy and the man.

The boy looked a lot like the little girl, but with black spiky hair and dark brown eyes, he was just a bit shorter then the girl so he must be 11 or so. He wasn't as tanned as the girl. He was wearing a dark grey shirt and black pants. He was holding his right hand. He must have been Rey.

The man was about 8 feet tall and covered in muscles. He was actually rather pale compared to the kids with him, he was also bald. He had bright, glowing, orange eyes. He had scars all over his body and one in particular that stretched from the lower left part of his face to the upper right corner. He looked like a real mercenary. He was wearing a black armor that was lined with something, he was holding the helmet for it under his arm. He also had a sword sheathed at his waist. He looked kinda old, more or less around 50 years old.

"Raina, stop hurting your brother." The man said.

"Fine." The girl said as she stood up and walked over to the man, and her brother.

"Can we help you?" Erza asked as she walked around the bar to meet the people. "Wait. Is that thick plated admantine armor, lined with silver? And a two-handed, double edged sword?" She asked the man with wide eyes.

"You have a good eye for armor's and weapon's. And, we want to know if we could join this guild." He told us.

"Sure. You'll be our fist member's. Can you tell me your names, and magic?" I asked. Erza went and grabbed the stamp from the bar.

"My name is Samuel Steele and I have MetaliControl magic. You can call me 'The Collosus'. These are my kids." He told me gesturing towards the two kids next to him.

"I'm Raina and I can use green lightning as my magic." The little girl said excitedly.

"Hi, I'm Rey and I can use shadow magic." The little boy said shyly.

"Where would you like your guild marks, and in what color?" Erza asked.

"Red on my fist." Samuel said as he stuck out a clenched fist towards Erza. She stamped him and lifted it up to show a nice red mark on his fist.

"I want mine in black on my arm." The boy said, he lifted up his right sleeve and Erza stamped his arm. The stamp left a nice clean black guild mark on Rey's upper arm.

"Can I have mine in green on my back?" Raina asked.

"Sure." Erza said. Raina lifted up the back of her shirt. Erza pressed the stamp onto the top of her back, when she lifted it up it came out as a green mark with a neon yellow outline.

"How's it look?" Raina asked, showing the mark to her brother and father.

"It looks great." Samuel said. "Now how about you two go take a look at the rest guild hall." The two kids then ran off to go see what the rest of the guild looked like. Erza, Samuel, and I then walked over to the bar, we all took a seat and started talking.

"So where's their mother?" I asked Samuel once we sat down.

"Truth is, their parents died. A dark guild killed them. I took them in as my own. I've been traveling a lot defeating dark guilds and stuff, but I decided that those two needed more family. I set out to find a guild, I chose your's cause it was new and it would be a good start." Samuel said looking down at the bar. "Well hey, I'm a good blacksmith, and I can hold my ground in a fight so be warned." He then started laughing at our reactions.

"Here, let me get some water. You must have traveled a long way." Erza then walked off to find a glass that she had cleaned earlier, they had been left here so they were also covered in dust.

"I'm also a professional love guru." Samuel whispered to me after Erza left.

"I'll come to you if I need any help" I told him. We then started laughing, for no specific reason.

"Dad, what are you laughing at?" Raina asked as she ran over and stood next to us.

"Nothing important. What's up?" He asked the little girl.

"It's getting late and Rey fell asleep." She said pointing at the young boy who was now asleep on one of the tables benches.

"Here, let me show you to the boy's dorm. Raina, you can stay with me in the girl's dorm until more girl members show up. That sound good?" Erza asked the young girl after handing Samuel the water, he drank it in one gulp. The girl nodded to Erza. Erza then escorted them out of the guild in the direction of the dorms. She was probably gonna stay at the girl's dorm with Raina for awhile. The guild didn't have any food in it, or beer, or anything to drink for that matter. We had a girl's dorm, boy's dorm, a guild hall, but no food, drinks, or very many members. We did just open though, so I guess it'd be okay for now.

* * *

It was roughly midnight and I had fallen asleep at the bar when someone started banging on the door.

"Whoa!"

Thump.

"Ow." I proceeded to fall off of the stool I was on and landed flat on the ground.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Did I lock the door or something? I couldn't have.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Oi! Stop that before you break the door down!" I yelled at the person on the other side I got up and started walking towards the door.

BANG! BANG!

I interrupted the pattern by pulling the doors wide open.

"Would you stop that." I told the person standing outside the door. At this point I was glad that the hall had working light lacrima that turned on by themselves.

The person at the door was a guy with black hair and brown eyes, like Rey, but his face was differently shaped. He was just around 6 feet tall and he had a duel scythe strapped to his back. He had a black short sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots and dark blue wristbands on his wrists. He looked a bit like he was 17.

The guy then pushed past me and into the empty guild.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked catching up with him.

"Yeah, I would like to join your guild. This is your guild right?" He said turning to face me.

"Yeah, let me go get the stamp. Can you tell me your name and magic?"

"I'm Derrick Banks and I'm a Darkness Devil Slayer." He told me. Devil Slayer? He didn't seem like one to talk much so I didn't ask. I got the stamp and walked back over to him.

"What color and where do you want your guild mark?" I asked him once I got back over to him.

"A dark color on the inside of my arm." He told me. I walked over and stuck the stamp on the inside of his arm, when I lifted it up it came out in a midnight black color.

"I also want one in red on my shirt." He told me, I stamped his shirt and a red guild mark showed up on it. He then turned to leave.

"The dorms are in the forest, I can show you where they are." He didn't answer and just left. Well okay then. I went back over and fell asleep on the bar.

* * *

"Natsu, don't sleep on the bar." Is all I heard before someone slapped me upside the head. I was startled awake by the sudden hit. I looked around to see that I was still in the guild. I heard giggling and saw Raina laughing at me.

"Aren't you a little prankster." I told her, she just sat on the bar stool next to me. "Oh, Erza. We got a new member last night."

"Really?" She asked handing both of us a glass of water, since that's all we had.

"Yeah, showed up at midnight and then just vanished." I told her, Samuel and Rey entered shortly after.

"Did we get a new member last night?" Samuel asked me. I nodded. "Figures, I woke up at midnight to someone wandering the halls. He had a guild mark on his shirt so I was a bit confused."

"Yeah, he just randomly sho-" I stopped when the doors flew open. In the doorway were three guys that all seemed to be around 19. They all ranged around 6 feet tall.

The one on the left had blue hair and electric blue eyes. He was the shortest of all three of them, but only by a couple inches. He had a white T-shirt with the yin yang mark in front, black cargo pants, black finger-less gloves, and an ankle length coat. He had a katana strapped to his waist.

The one on the right had jet blue jeans and black boots, but no shirt. He was about 6 feet tall. He had a dragon tattoo going up his right arm. He also had a scar across his chest. He also had ice blue hair.

The one in the middle had strikingly bright blonde hair, that just passed his shoulders, it was even more spiky than my hair. He was a the tallest of the three and was a bit over 6 feet tall. He wore a black trench coat that was bright yellow on the inside, it was done up in the front with 3 gold buckles, it was ankle-length. Underneath the coat was a simple yellow (singlet) workout shirt. He had black slacks with yellow pocket lining. And he was wearing a pair of neon yellow cleats.

"We finally found it!" The blue haired one said as he ran over to the bar. "Do you have any strawberry cheesecake?" He asked Erza, ignoring me and Raina's complaints.

"Sorry, we actually don't have any food here yet." Erza told him. The man groaned and slumped to the floor.

"Stop being so over dramatic about strawberry cheesecake." The guy with no shirt said walking over to the bar and taking a seat.

"But I haven't had any in forever." The blue haired man whined.

"Can we have some introductions?" I said looking over at the blonde who was pushing the doors closed.

"We all want to join your guild." The blonde said turning towards us.

"I'm Aisu Toketsu. I'm an ice dragon slayer. I would like to have my guild mark on the right side of my chest in white." Erza stamped him and he ended up with a white guild mark with a blue outline.

"Well aren't you straight forward." I said turning to the other two.

"Tch." I turned back towards him, he just drank the water that Erza had given him. I returned my focus back to the other two.

"I'm Fujimaru Voltrem, you can call me Tempest. I am a lightning dragon slayer. Can I have my mark on my upper left arm in yellow?" He took off his coat so that his arm could get stamped.

"Sure." Erza stamped his arm and a neon yellow mark appeared.

"Let me guess, your also a dragon slayer." I said looking at the blue haired guy on the ground.

"Yup, a crystal one. My names Alexandrite Clear. I would like a guild mark on the back of my gloves and one on the back of my coat, both in blue. I also want a blue one on the left side of my chest." He lifted up his shirt and Erza stamped his chest, along with his gloves and the back of his coat. They all turned out to be a good blue color.

Raina jumped off her stool and ran over to Tempest.

"So you have lightning magic?" She asked looking up at the man.

"Yup, and what's your name?" He bent down to her height.

"Raina, so can you eat lightning?" She asked, she moved her hands behind her back. I saw green sparks bouncing off her fingertips. What was she planning?

"Yeah, what's your magic?" She moved closer to him, he still didn't notice her hands. By now everyone was watching the interactions between the two.

"Nothing you would be interested in. Nice meeting you." She stuck out her hand. He must not have noticed the sparks cause he took her hand, immediately getting shocked by her sparks. She then ran off to play with her brother.

"Nice job Sparky." Aisu said as he turned back towards the bar.

"You want a fight?" Tempest asked walking up to the man.

Shortly after, a fight was started. All three of the new dragon slayers were in a brawl. Erza hadn't gotten involved yet, thank god. But someone had punched Samuel in the face, and gotten him in the brawl. Then there were the two kids running around the guild.

I understand why Makarov got so mad at us.

* * *

**Really long chapter, mainly to introduce characters.**

**I can't post a chapter for a week, sorry.**

**Keep sending in the OC's! I need girls!**

**These are all the OC's I have gotten so send in more. Especially girls.**

**Send in a review or PM me the OC.**

**Continue to REVIEW!**

**You all are awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the OC's!**

**I promise you that all the ones I got will be in this chapter.**

**Pretty fast paced, but trying to get in all the characters.**

**Well here are more...**

* * *

RING!

RING!

RING!

"Ugh!" I groaned, I rolled over and turned the alarm off. I then bolted straight up and started getting ready. If I'm late again Erza'll kill me. As soon as I knew I was ready I ran out of the house and opened up the guild hall, thank god she wasn't there yet.

I went in and behind the bar, we've been open for a few weeks so we now had job requests and we got drinks, that aren't just water, and food. I then started to make coffee for Erza, she has been staying with Raina since we haven't gotten any other members yet.

I was half way through making the coffee, and I had also started making pancakes and eggs for Raina and Rey. I also found left over strawberry cheesecake for Alex. I was about to get the cake out when the front doors to the guild blew up. I ducked behind the bar to avoid shrapnel. I popped my head back up.

A man stood where the door use to be. He had straight black hair, and red onyx eyes. He wore a plain black shirt with a red and black sleeveless vest, and blue jeans with slippers. He also had a black katana and a black necklace. He was probably 18.

"Hey! You owe me a new door! That was not cool!" I yelled at the guy in the doorway as I jumped over the bar.

"Don't yell at a member." He said straight up when I was inches away from him.

"Ugh! Fine. What's your name, magic, and where do you want the mark?" I fumed, going to get the stamp from behind the bar.

"Christopher Dragkrow. Destruction Dragon Slayer. Upper left arm, in black." He told me. I grumbled as I walked back over to him. He lifted his sleeve and I stamped his arm.

"Chris!?" I looked behind Chris to see a guy and a girl.

"What?" Chris said darkly as he turned around.

"You should have waited for us." The girl said walking up to him.

She had pale white skin. She had black messy hair that extends down to the middle of her back with shaggy bangs with a light red strand between her eyes. Her eyes were blood red. Her eyes were similar to that of a demon's with thick eyelashes. Her ears were pointed like an elf's with silver clasps up the ridge of her right ear and a silver dragon that wraps around her left ear. There are also two studs in each lobe. She had an evil grin that showed wicked, sharp fanged white teeth. Her figure was curvy and muscular, yet she was very skinny. She wore a white Mickey Mouse tank top over a black tank top with thicker straps. She had dark grey short shorts with a black leather belt with silver pyramid studs and multiple lengths of wallet chains on. She also had on black leather gloves with white button cuffs. She wore a necklace with a little black metal skeleton on the chain. There were many scars on her pale exposed legs, and she had on black knee-high boots and I noticed a knife concealed in the left boot. She was maybe 16.

"Oh, this is Sakura Saito. You can call her Lucifina. She's a Cosmic Dragon Slayer, and wants to joins this guild." Chris said looking back at me.

"Stamp in red on my left shoulder blade please." Lucifina said spinning around and showing me where she wanted her stamp.

"And you are?" I said looking at the man still in the doorway.

He was about 6 foot 3 inches with short black hair and red eyes with slits. He was a thin, but had a well built body. He had on a dark shirt with blood red pants, and combat boots. He had a black cloak on as well, but the hood was down showing his face. He had a sheathed katana attached to his belt. He was maybe a year older than Chris.

"Axel Mononoke, and I'm a Blood Dragon Slayer. I also have wind and shadow magic. Put my mark in blood red on my lower chest." I stamped him, and looked at the three.

"Your pancakes are burning." Chris told me. I turned and saw smoke coming from behind the bar.

"Shit." I ran over, jumped over the bar, and took the pancakes off the stove. I turned the stove off and admired my handy work. They were charred and looked almost like ash.

"Natsu! What did you do to the door?!" I looked up to see Erza, standing where the door should have been. Raina had already gotten to the bar and was sitting on her usual stool.

"You're screwed." She told me.

"Watch your language!" I told her, but she was right. I was totally screwed. I motioned for the newest members to get out of the way as I walked around the bar and over to Erza. They went past me and sat at the bar talking to Raina.

"Erza, it wasn't me. It was Chris." I pointed behind me at the Destruction Dragon Slayer at the bar.

"How could he do that?" She said calming down.

"He has destruction magic and he's a new member. We can get a new door, not a new member." I told her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breathe and calmed the rest of the way down. "You good?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Atta girl." I then brought her in and kissed her forehead.

"Ah! How adorable! Are you two members?" A girl said walking up to us.

She had long silky black hair, she was light skinned, and had deep black eyes. She was close to 15 years old. She wore a simple, black, wide-strapped, tank top, and a pure white skirt that was ruffled and ended at her knees. She looked to be around between me and Lucy, age wise.

"No, I'm the master. Can we help you?" I said looking over at her.

"That's great! I'm Ashley Ferra and I'm a Moon God Slayer. Can I have the mark on my right shoulder in light silver?" She asked. "And what happened to the door?" She said, finally noticing the hole where the door should have been. Erza took the stamp and stamped the girls shoulder.

"The door was destroyed by a new member this morning." I told her.

"Cool, and two other people are following me. Bye!" She then ran in and joined the people inside at the bar.

"Why do the new members come in groups?" I asked Erza.

"I don't know, maybe they meet while in town." She told me.

"Good morning." Rey said while running into the guild.

"Where's the door?" Samuel said looking at the two of us standing where it should be. "No wait. Don't answer that." He walked into the guild, rubbing his head, after saying that.

"Coffee's behind the bar." I yelled at him, he waved at me as he walked behind the bar.

Suddenly a girl ran up to us out of breathe. Her hair was slightly shorter than Erza's, and she was a head a shorter than me. Had pale white skin and a chest as big as Princess Hisui. Her hair was purple and wore something that looked like Makarov's wizard saint Jacket but black with red trimmings and was open showing a purple shirt. She was around Lucy's age.

"I'm Lily T. Mini. Is a girl name Ashley in there?" She asked, still panting.

"Yeah, she told us about you. And..." Suddenly a man ran up also panting, but not as much as Lily.

He had on a hood, which was down because he had been running, was open vested, a white trench coat with silver lining, and a regular gray shirt underneath. And baggy white pants tied off with a belt around the waist, tucked into black combat boots. He was nearly 5 foot 8 inches. Had medium length spiky bluish-white hair, and slight stubble for a beard. His left eye was blue and the right was golden. He also had a tribal phoenix and fire going up his right arm. Probably Gray's age.

"Him." I finished.

"Well, we also want to join your guild. My magic is Soul Forge, basically I summon different items, weapons, and armours made from the souls of the monsters that I've defeated. Can I have my mark on my upper left thigh, in light green?" Erza quickly stamped her. "This is Drayden Kresczech (Kres-check). He has Asteris magic. Known as the magic of the stars. It's an incredibly potent magic that allows for the manipulation of the fourth type of matter; plasma." Drayden then pointed at his lower right arm. Erza stamped his lower right arm, it came out in a light blue color with a yellow outline.

"Nice, and Ashley's in there." I said pointing at the girl. They both ran in to find said girl.

Derrick, the Darkness Demon Slayer, left on a mission a few days ago, so we didn't plan on him showing up for awhile. The three dragon slayers, Aisu, Alex, and Tempest, left for a week long mission together yesterday. I guess this was all today.

"Hey Natsu, there are more girls in the guild now." Erza told me.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, clearly not seeing her point. She slapped me upside the head. "OW!" I yelled.

"It means we can stay together now." She said, stopping me and putting her arms around my neck.

"Oh." I said, finally getting her point. I then removed her arms. "Not yet." I whispered. I heard her groan, we then both walked over to the bar to see our new members.

* * *

**Someone's POV**

"No. There is no way your getting me in that building. I am not sleeping in there." I told the man in front of me.

He was around 5 foot 9 inches tall, with slightly tanned skin. He had a lean size body, and Raven colored hair, with deep green eyes. He had on a black long sleeved, high collared jacket with silver zipper on the center, and two small vertical silver zippers at the side reaching just below the chest, with a white undershirt. He also had a pair of black finger-less gloves on. He wore simple, black, skinny jeans. With white short stockings hidden by his shoes, and black shoe like sneakers with decorative white lines, like his shirt. He was 18, like me, and his name was Arthur Winchester. His magic is Phoenix Art, Golden Bluish Fire, as his main. Light Magic, also main but he prefers to use his flames most of the time. And Eye Magic, Phoenix Sight/Phoenix Eyes, light blue iris with a yellow pupil, sclera's burning with golden bluish flames by circling around the edge.

"Come on. I'm tired, can't we just go back to sleep. We'll find Dragon's Heart tomorrow, until then we have to stay the night here." He said trying to pull me back into the hotel.

"No! I can't go in there. Please Arthur, don't make me." I whined. He's known me for only a few days, but we've become best friends.

"Neko, what's wrong? Why don't you want to stay here?" He asked, he stopped pulling me in. I pulled him into a hug.

"It's too dark." I told him, though it was muffled cause I spoke into his shirt. He stayed silent for a moment.

"Neko, are you afraid of the dark?" He said pushing me away so he could look at my face. I looked down while nodding, trying to hide my embarrassment. "How about I go grab our stuff and we find a place to sleep under the stars." I looked up at him with brightened eyes.

"That sounds great." He then ran off to go and get our stuff from the hotel room.

"He's the first person you've ever told that to." I heard the familiar voice of my chameleon tell me, her name was Cherry and she wrapped herself around my right ear. She liked being red, so I called her Cherry.

"I know, but he's my friend. I can't hide things from him." I told her.

My purple hair blew across my back, the wind sent a chill up my spine. At night I looked really dark because of my tan skin. The fact that I mostly wear black, also made me look dark. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top. I kept a small dagger hooked to the back of my pants, so I could grab it without people noticing. It also had the ability to change the blades length so it was quite a handy dagger. My eyes were a green color and at night they were neon. I turned around and walked over to a bench across from the hotel Arthur was in.

"And how did you manage to get him to sleep outside with you the last few days anyways?" Cherry asked me.

"He was the one who found me sleeping in a tree on a road coming here. I don't know, I may have just caught his interest." I told her.

"Whatever you say." Cherry told me. I scoffed at her answer. "What? Someone with a body like yours doesn't just get guy friends." She told me. She was right though. I was incredibly flexible so I was lean, and really busty compared to most girls. I was also quite beautiful in the eyes of my foster father Erebus, but he was a dragon so I don't know how to accept his compliment. That and I was like 9 when he told me.

"Let's go." Arthur called out to me. I stood up and we started walking out of town. We wandered on and on in silence.

"Where are we going?" I asked after we had been walking for over 20 minutes.

"No idea. But let me ask the people in here." Arthur then vanished into a building, which didn't have a door. I waited outside for another 10 minutes before Arthur came out with a guy with pink hair and a girl with scarlet hair.

"This is Dragon's Heart." Arthur told me. He then showed me his right shoulder, which held his guild mark which was a bluish red color.

"I want one." I said standing up off the ground.

"Great, just follow me in here an-" The pink haired guy began.

"Nah, I'm gonna wait till tomorrow. Have a nice night, see ya Arthur." I quickly spun on my heel and ran into a dark patch in the forest and started to climb one of the trees. I could still hear the people at the door.

"What's her problem?" I heard the guy ask.

"Long story. She'll be back by morning. Until then..." I heard Arthur trail off as he probably went into the building. Knowing I was probably safe for the night I climbed up to the top of the tree and fell asleep under the stars.

* * *

**FYI the last person was in the POV of Neko, a character I made. More on her in the next chapter, but I added her in this chapter plainly for trying to add more to the chapter. And to add another character.**

**Thank you Death0generation for the character Lily.**

**If you don't like how I made your OC act, PM me.**

**Well have a good day.**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the OC's!**

**I don't need anymore.**

**A few more characters in this chapter.**

**Suggestions on what you would like to happen with your character are wanted. PM or review it.**

**I think that's all for now.**

**Here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Tempest's POV**

"Hurry up!" Alex whined. We had gone on a job the day before yesterday. Natsu had probably forgotten we had left. Our job was a failure, but Alex had stayed positive the entire time.

"Dude, there will still be strawberry cheesecake when we get to the guild." Aisu told the crystal dragon slayer, which was waiting like 20 yards ahead of us.

"He's right. Natsu knows that you like the food so he will purposely put some aside for you." I told him. We weren't even that far from the guild.

"Fine. I'm gonna go on ahead anyways." Alex then ran off to the guild.

"He's gonna start something if there's no cake. One of us should-" I began.

"I'll go." Aisu told me before running off after Alex.

I continued to walk through the forest in complete silence. I noticed that the birds weren't singing and that only a single huge tree had leaves that were rustling at the top of it. I walked over to the tree and looked up at the top branches. Up at the top there was a dark figure and it looked like it was climbing down the tree. I sensed a soothing aura coming from the person.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?" I called up to the person. The person must have looked away from where it was stepping.

CREAK!

SNAP!

Then the person began to fall from the top of the tree.

"Look out!" It was a girl, and she was falling straight at me. I quickly spun around and before I could even take a step the girl had landed on me. We both fell to the ground, I landed on my stomach while she landed on her back on my back.

"Ow."

"I told you to look out." She said, she rolled off my back and onto the ground to my left.

"Why were you at the top of a tree?" I asked.

"I... Why should I tell you!?" She yelled in my ear.

"Maybe because you just fell on me." I told her.

"Nah, but here." She stood up and offered me her hand. I took her hand and she pulled me up. She was actually quite beautiful, she had a perfect tan, she had long purple hair that ended mid back, and green eyes. She wore black skinny jeans and a tight black tank top that hung a little low. The tightness of the outfit showed off her lean figure and how big her breasts were.

"Hey! You're part of Dragon's Heart!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Are you a mage?" I asked.

"Yup. I was actually going to join, but I woke up kinda late and got stuck in the top of the tree." She rambled.

"Why don't I take you there. The rest of my team is already there so it would be good for the both of us.

"Thanks, but I know where it it. See you in there." She saluted to me before running off in the direction of the guild.

I didn't catch her name.

**Neko's POV**

I ran off towards the guild, I could feel the bruises from all the branches I hit starting to form. I wouldn't have fallen in the first place if that guy hadn't distracted me.

"You always seem to attract the cutest guys." Cherry whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I told her.

"Hey! Be nice. I was giving you a compliment." She retorted.

"By trying to hook me up with every guy we meet." I told her. I stopped running and took her off my ear temporarily and saw that she had turned pink instead of being naturally red.

"STOP EXPOSING ME!" She yelled, turning yellow.

"Fine, fine." I put her back next to my ear where she quickly wrapped around it with her head near the top of it like usual as her tall wrapped around the small stud earring I was wearing. I then continued to run towards the guild.

I continued to run in the direction of the guild for a good ten minutes. With no luck.

"I don't remember it being this far away." I said aloud.

"It wasn't. We must have passed it." Cherry told me.

"No dip. You know you can be all kinds of a smart ass." I told her.

"Yeah, you just decide to put up with me." She told me.

"Well Little Miss Smarty were to?" I asked, we had entered a small clearing in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know. Start walking North, see if you find the Oak Town. At least I think it was North." I started walking North.

"You should have accepted the man's request." Cherry told me after we walked in silence for 5 minutes.

"I know, I was just being stubborn cause he made me fall out of the tree."

"Yeah, well now we're lost. It's all your fault, I might add."

"Shut up." We walked for a hour in silence. We entered the same clearing as earlier, I groaned and fell to the ground.

"Why can't I find that stupid guild?!" I whined.

"Hey! What's your name?" I turned to see a young girl with a lighter tan than me, light brown shoulder length hair, and brown hazelnut eyes enter the clearing.

"Um.. Hi. My names Neko, who are you?" I slowly stood up and walked over to her. She was tall enough to have her head reach the bottom edge of my ribs, but I was actually sorta tall.

"Raina. Are you a mage?" I nodded. "Did you come to join Dragon's Heart?"

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" I asked desperately.

"Yup! Follow me!" The girl spun around and started running into the forest.

"Wait up!" I quickly ran after her. We dodged tree after tree until we finally got to a huge clearing with the guild in it.

"Oh my god, Raina. You are a lifesaver!" I yelled. I picked up the girl and spun her around.

"AHHHHHHHH! Put me down!" She screamed. I gently set her down and ran towards the front of the guild. Raina stood there for a moment shell-shocked.

I got to the front of the guild and came to a screeching halt. I don't remember there being doors.

"Hey, Raina! When did the doors get here?" I yelled to the girl.

"Team Dragon got here this morning and installed it!" She yelled back. She then ran over to me. "You wanna go in first?" She asked.

"Sure." I then pushed open the doors open and entered.

**Natsu's POV (Earlier that morning)**

We got two new members this morning.

A girl named Kina (Pronounced Key-nuh) who was 19. She had light brown hair with light silver irises that from far away looked like she had no iris. She also had incredibly dark brown lines going from the middle of her bottom eyelids, to half way down, each side of her neck, right on top of the blood veins. They were only as thick as the side of a quarter. She wore a plain, grey, long sleeved, v-neck shirt with simple boot cut jeans. She's a wind magic user who can also use her eyes to calm down animals, monsters, people. It doesn't work on anything to strong for her. Humans are extremely difficult to calm down. The effect only lasts so long as she remains eye contact. Also, she really, REALLY hates using it, as she prefers fights in which neither side has any sort of advantage. She doesn't like causing collateral damage and is mysterious, and reserved, but she isn't snobby or cold. I gave her, her guild mark in dark orange on the inside of her right wrist.

The other one was a little girl a year older than Raina, who as soon as she arrived became her best friend. Her name was Aiko Dubois. She had violet, red-purple, hair, with magenta eyes. She uses Acid magic. Aiko is usually rather calm, but she's still pretty hyper at the same time. She loves to tease and is quite a bit of a flirt as well, despite her age. She didn't really trust Raina, but after awhile she trusted her and was accepted into Samuel's small family.

Then everyone started splitting up into groups.

Samuel, Rey, Raina, and Aiko had formed a team, they call themselves 'The Steele's' because they're a family. They decided to pick a job and leave for it tomorrow. Raina had told them to pick and ran off to go play with Aiko.

I had forgotten that Team Dragon, Alex, Aisu, and Tempest, had left for a job and were getting back soon. They had called ahead of time to say that they failed.

Derrick had gotten here early this morning, he and Sakura had hit it off. They made a team with Chris and Axel. They called themselves 'Shadow Legion'. Rey said that when he was older he would join them. Until then he's stuck with Samuel, his sister, and Aiko. Shadow Legion was going to leave for a job after Derrick got some rest from his last job.

Lily and Ashley started a team with Drayden and were trying to get Arthur to join them. He had denied them, but they told them they would always keep a spot open for him. They also managed to get Kina to pair up with them as well. They had gotten a job and left a few minutes ago.

Now we all sat around the guild. Sam and Rey where looking at the job request board. Raina and Aiko were playing a game of tag, running around tables and chairs. Derrick, Sakura, Chris, and Axel were fighting over which job to go on at a table in a dark corner of the guild. Arthur was sitting at a table by where the door should have been waiting for his friend to show up. Me and Erza sat at the bar, she had become the temporary barmaid until we hired one. After that she would help me be master of the guild. Currently I was working on paperwork.

"Here, use this to help calm yourself. If you think any harder your going to hurt yourself." She handed me a slice of cake.

"What flavor?" I asked my mouth watering.

"I made chocolate cake with hot sauce mixed in."

"Thank you." I then dove into the cake.

"Anyone else want spice chocolate cake?" Erza called out to the rest of the guild. There was a chorus of loud 'NO!'s.

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake instead?" Arthur said sitting at the bar.

"She's still not here, huh." Erza said.

"I expected that much. She would sleep in really late, and she has a terrible sense of direction." He answered.

"Well she'll be here eventually." I told him, patting his back.

"Hey! Erza! I want STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!" As soon as I finished my sentence, in ran Alex with his usual craving on mind. Erza quickly took out a slice and put it on the bar. Alex took a seat and ate it in seconds.

"Here's your chocolate milkshake." Erza then handed Arthur his shake after everything calmed down for a second.

"Okay good. Nothing bad happened." Aisu said coming into the guild out of breathe. He walked over and took a seat by Alex.

"Can you two help with installing a new set of doors? Chris, a new member, broke it yesterday when he arrived." The two nodded. "Then we'll go get a set of doors when Tempest arrives."

It was another ten minutes of silence before Tempest arrived.

"So she's not here." We all turned to see Tempest in the doorway. "And where's the door?"

"I did that!" Chris shouted from his table.

"Who're you talking about?" Arthur asked, immediately standing up and walking over to where Tempest was.

"This girl fell out of a tree in the forest, she said she was a mage. I offered to take her here and she dismissed me and ran off to come here on her own." Tempest told the man.

"That was Neko." Arthur than ran out of the guild.

"Hey Sam! Can your team go help him?" I called out to Samuel, who turned and nodded. He then dragged Raina and Aiko out of the guild after Arthur while Rey followed close behind.

* * *

We had successfully installed the doors, and everyone but Raina had come back from the search mission.

"Sam, it's all right. I've known her long enough to know that she can handle herself and find her way back to the guild." Erza said trying to comfort the father.

"I thought she had stayed with our group. We need to find-"

SMACK!

"Get a hold of yourself. She will find her way back." Erza told him after slapping the man. The doors were then pushed open. "I bet that's her now."

In the doorway stood the girl from last night with Raina next to her.

"Hey, I'm Neko Fuyuki. I'm the Star Dragon Slayer. I would like my guild mark on my collar bone in a glow-in-the-dark green."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter.**

**No more OC's I have all the ones I need.**

**Sorry if I didn't use yours.**

**Time skip soon.**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a great day!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next up in the story.**

**If you have given me an OC and it's in the story please tell me if you want something to happen.**

**To those who didn't give me an OC and would also like something to happen do tell.**

**I need ideas for arcs, if you have some tell.**

**Those would be appreciated before the next chapter.**

**Thank you everyone who has given suggestions up to this point.**

**There is only going to be one more OC introduced.**

**I forgot to mention that this story begins right before the 7 year time skip that Fairy Tail goes through. Don't be mad at me about it. I didn't think about it till after someone brought it up.**

**Well, here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

CRASH!

BANG!

"STOP THAT!" I yelled at the guild from the second floor.

"Natsu, don't let them worry you so much." Erza walked over and whispered in my ear. I turned around and walked over to the table we had been working at.

We've been open for nearly 2 months. We currently have around 75 members. We also hired a barmaid, her name's Naveen, to take Erza's place. Erza is now in charge of all the paperwork while I worry about trying to keep the guild intact. It's a nice combination.

I took a seat at the table and Erza sat right next to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rested her head near mine.

"Do you need a stress reducer tonight?" She asked.

"Maybe." I answered turning my head a bit.

CRASH!

SLAM!

I stomped back over to the railing, no one was up stairs and half the guild was out on missions. The half that was here was the most destructive, and it included the Team Dragon. I slammed my hands on the railing.

"Would you all please STOP!" I yelled.

"Sorry Natsu. It's just... Aisu ate the last slice of strawberry cheesecake. Then Alex knocked over Arthur's chocolate milkshake." Neko told me, she was standing in between Alex and Arthur's bodies that lay on the floor on either side of her. They both had a red circle mark on there foreheads. She's almost like Erza when she wants to be, it sent a chill up my spine. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh... Thanks Neko. Naveen can you start making some strawberry cheesecake, and a chocolate milkshake for when those two wake up." I asked the barmaid.

"Yes master." She replied. I walked down the stairs and over to the front doors of the guild.

"Erza, I'm going on a walk. Neko, don't let anything get destroyed while I'm gone." I then walked out of the guild.

"Wait, did he just put Neko in charge."

"He did. We're all screwed."

"Will you all just shut up!" I heard the guild members yell and complain as I walked off in the direction of Oak Town. The snow fell from the sky softly.

I entered the town and wandered past several food stands. Kids wearing hats and scarves with long sleeved coats ran past giggling and laughing. They threw snowballs at each other, missing every so often and hitting a bystander. I kept walking until I came to a news stand. I bought a paper and read it as I walked towards the edge of town. The paper told about Fairy Tail's S-class trials that would be starting in a week or two.

"That's what we need." I said allowed. We needed some S-class trials, but where and more importantly when. I folded up the paper and stuck it in my pocket. I would need to ask Erza about this when I get back to the guild. As I continued to walk I noticed a blur run across the street and into an alley way. It had looked like a little girl, but I couldn't quite tell. I quickly walked past the crowd that was heading into town and over into the alley way. I walked down the alley looking behind crates and trash cans. There huddled in a little ball, in a broken crate, surrounded by the falling snow was a little girl. She had pale white albino skin, with waist length albino white hair. She had her face buried in her arms, her knees were pulled up in an attempt to stay warm. She wore a simple black dress, no hat, no gloves, nothing that seemed to help keep in warmth. I bent down to her level.

"Hey little girl. What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked looking into the crate she was in. She lifted her head and looked into my eyes. She had stunning albino red eyes. I cracked a smile after she didn't answer me. "Here, I can take you somewhere warm. Do you have a name?" I reached out a hand. She hesitantly took my hand.

"My names Etro." She said, I helped her out of the crate.

"My names Natsu. And how old are you, Etro?" I asked. She kept hold of my hand as we walked towards the street. I looked down towards her.

"I'm 5." She answered. As we walked I noticed that she had started to shiver, and that she wasn't wearing proper shoes. The shoes were small, worn, and were very beat up. In a fast motion I picked her up and held her close to me. She struggled and squirmed for a moment before she stopped and looked up at me.

"How are you so warm? Your not even wearing a proper coat?" She asked. I lifted up part of my vest and tucked her into it.

"My magic keeps me warm so I don't usually need a jacket." I told her. I then walked into the street and mad my way towards the guild. After walking for a while in silence I looked down to see that Etro had fallen asleep. She looked adorable with a rosy pink nose from the cold. She looked sort of like a sleeping baby angel. I continued to walk towards the guild. Lots of the stands had closed as the weather continued to get worse and worse.

By the time I got to the guild it was a blizzard. I shoved open the door letting in a blast of cold air.

"Neko, come here. Samuel help me close the door." I called over the two mages.

"What did you need?" Neko asked. I moved my vest to reveal the sleeping 5 year old in my arms. She quickly took the child. "Erza, Arthur! Meet me in the infirmary." Neko called out to the two mages. By then Sam had gotten over to me and we started trying to close the door. It took us several minutes to close the door, even with Sam's strength on our side. When we were done we sat against the door.

"That was much harder than I thought it would be." Sam said.

"It was." I exhaled, completely out of breathe.

"NATSU!" Screamed Etro as she ran out of the infirmary and over to me. She unknowingly head butted my chest and knocked the little amount of air I had out. I felt her arms wrap around me the best they could. I coughed as I attempted to get air. Erza, Neko, and Arthur ran out of the infirmary after the little girl.

"What did you guys do?" I asked, I slowly started to stand up while making sure not to drop Etro as I did so.

"She woke up as we started to heat her up." Neko told me. She reached for Etro. Etro whimpered still holding on tight to my stomach.

"She's taken a liking to you Natsu." Erza laughed.

"Yeah, well at least she's safe here." I mumbled under my breathe.

* * *

It's been a month since the Fairy Tail team that went to the S-class trials disappeared. We held our first S-class trials. Samuel became our first S-ranked mage. I adopted Etro, with Erza's consent of course. She has also joined the guild, she is a very skillful little girl. She can use Chaos Angel Slayer magic, along with War God Slayer magic, and Erza's even teaching her some re-quip. Her guild mark is grey, like Erza's Heart Kruz armor, with a pink outline on the left side of her neck. She also had an Artic White Wolf named Balto that joined the guild with her, he hung out outside of the guild until the blizzard stopped the day I met Etro.

I've learned to spar with Samuel and all the other members of my guild in an attempt to get stronger. I've been able to beat everyone but Sam and Erza, I'm getting really close though.

"Natsu, it's raining. Do you really want to spar with me and Sam today?" Erza asked. I stood by the bar begging her to fight me today.

"Yes! I can beat you today, I'm sure about that." I told her. Etro ran over and looked up at me. "What can I do for you sweetheart?" I asked her. She looked up at Erza.

"Is Daddy being stubborn again?" She asked Erza. I fell to the ground in defeat. The two laughed at me.

"Why are you always so mean to me." I whined.

"Look on the bright side, we can always fight tomorrow." Erza said patting my head. She then turned Etro around and pushed her towards where Rey, Raina, and Aiko were. "Now go play." Etro ran off while Balto stayed behind a second. He bent his head down and liked my face. He then ran off to join Etro.

"Erza, what do you think of Etro?" I asked after getting up and sitting on one of the bar stools.

"She's a very nice young lady. It's good that she has you as her father. Maybe she can teach you some manners." Erza told me while taking a bite of cake.

"Not you too!" I continued to whine.

"Now tell me. Why do you want to fight us so badly?" Sam asked taking the seat to the other side of me.

"Well I want to become a Wizard Saint. I want to be powerful enough to protect my guild and everyone in it." Sam slammed a hand into my back. I held in the screech of pain that I would have let out.

"That's a good reason. Just keep trying, you'll be able to beat us someday." Sam laughed.

"Now your doing it too." I complained. "You're all out to get me!" I yelled. The whole guild burst into laughter.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Tell me if you have any ideas for the story, your OC, or an arc.**

**Plenty of room, we have a 7 year gap to fill. FYI I won't be doing any of the first GMG's. I might change my mind.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it.**

**Have a good day!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**First arc of the story.**

**Please continue sending in arcs.**

**Most arcs will be just for entertainment and character development.**

**Send them in through PM or review.**

**First arc everyone...**

* * *

"Daddy wake up! We need meet Mom at the guild!" I sat straight up in bed and almost headbutted my daughter, who had been yelling at me.

"When did she leave?" I said as I frantically got up and changed. Etro sat on the bed with Balto, laughing at me.

"She left about a hour ago." Etro giggled, she loved it when I was cowering or fearing her mother.

"Well, let's go then." I quickly got into a stable position and the 6 year old jumped up onto my back.

"Yay! Piggyback ride!" She screamed as I ran out of the house and towards the guild, Balto following close behind.

"Faster! Faster!" She screamed in delight. I made myself run faster and within another minute we had arrived at the guild.

"Time to get off." I told her. She began to whine. "You'll get one tonight when we go home." She giggled at the thought.

I pushed open the door and stepped in. As I walked in everything seemed to have started exploding. It looked like a horse, no a stampede of random animals, had plowed through the guild. Tabled were broken, chairs as well, a few chandeliers were swinging, from my view point I could only see a few people hanging out at the bar, everyone else had yet to arrive or was upstairs making all the noise. I walked over to the bar, Etro's hand in mine.

"Hey Naveen. What the hell happened here?" I asked. She looked up from her cup she had been washing.

"Well you see..." She trailed off.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, now a bit worried.

"Well, there's a festival in town. Lots of members went there instead of coming here today. The ones that are here are the... Shadow Legion, The Steele's, Team Dragon, including Neko and Arthur, and your wife." She answered.

"That's all whose here?" She shook her head and pointed towards the end of the bar where a few of our older members were having an early drink.

"Where's everyone else?" All she did was point up, her face was now in a grimace. I picked Etro up and set her on one of the bar stools.

"Stay here for me sweetheart. I'll be right back." I told her, I brushed some hair away and kissed her forehead. I then bent down towards Balto. "Stay here and watch her. Make sure she doesn't follow me." He barked in reply. I then stood back up. "Naveen can you get these two breakfast while I go check on the people upstairs." The barmaid nodded and quickly set off to making Etro and Balto breakfast.

I walked towards the staircase. I slowly crept up the stairs towards where everyone was. As I got to the second floor I noticed how it looked even worse then the first. I then walked straight for the center of the room where people surrounded a table and were talking.

"Would you all kindly explain to me, what in gods name happened to my g-" I stopped myself when I saw what they had been talking to. Aisu, Raina, Axel, Chris, Derrick, Rey, and Sam were looking at a black tiger with red strips, a violet fox, a blue dog, a bright yellow red panda **(it's not yellow red, its a red panda that's yellow, if anyone was confused)**, a purple ferret, a raven colored owl, and a scarlet haired bear. The ferret walked across the table over towards me. It then sat on it's hind legs, the front ones in the air, and looked at me.

"Morning Natsu." It spoke, and it sounded just like Neko.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"That's what we wanna know. One minute, Sakura and Neko are fighting over a request. Tempest and Arthur came over and were trying to get them to stop fighting. When that didn't work Erza showed up and started breaking the two girls up. Aiko and Alex had at some point showed up where they were. Alex got hold of the request and read it aloud. Then they were all animals." Aisu said, gesturing to the animals at the table in front of me.

"Who's who?" I asked.

"The tiger is Sakra, the fox is Aiko, the dog is Alex, the red, or at least yellow, panda is Tempest, the ferret is Neko, the owl is Arthur, and the bear is Erza. As far as we know they can talk and think like us still, they just look like animals with weird hair colors." Sam told me. I walked over towards my wife.

"Erza, did you really let this happen to you again?" I asked.

"It wasn't me, it was Alex. Just like it was you last time. I was just a bystander." She retorted. I laughed at her reply. She growled threateningly. I quickly backed away, if she looked like a bear she probably had the same power as a bear, plus the power of her human self. She was probably the one who destroyed half the guild.

"I wouldn't mess with them, they act a bit more like animals now." Rey said.

"Where's the request paper?" I asked. Neko immediately ran off down the stairs, a minute or two later she came back with a piece of paper in her mouth. She ran over and handed it to me.

"Thank you Neko."

"Your welcome." She then hopped back onto the table and curled up into a ball on top of the sleeping pile that had been made, on the table of all places. Sakra was asleep at the bottom, Alex and Aiko slept against her, Tempest was on top of them, and Neko was on Tempest. Arthur than flew over and found a nice comfy spot in between Aiko and Alex to sleep. Erza was to big to get on the table so she was slowly falling asleep beside it.

"They sure sleep like animals." I mentioned. Everyone nodded.

I quickly moved my focus over to the paper.

Setsudan sa reta mono o iyasu tame ni wa,

-banashi ga dekinai mono o iu.

Anatadenakereba narimasen anatanokokoroni chūjitsu ni,

anata ga miru koto ga dekinai mono o sagashimasu.

Dōbutsu ga dete kimasu.

Anata no kyōfu to ginen o tebanasu.

Anata ga shitte iru subete ga kiete shimaimasu,

anata wa nani o shinakereba naranai ka okonawanai to.

Watashi no musume no tame ni anata ga.

Watashi wa anata no warai o aishiteirukara.

Anzen no tame, tsuyoku naru.

Watashi wa sore ga nagaiai sa rete imasu mōshiwakearimasen.

Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu.

Chūjitsudeari tsudzukeru.

What the heck kinda thing is this. Erza was right, this is exactly like that time with everyone at the guild.

"Hey Sam. Is there someone in our guild good with different languages?" I asked the man.

"Yeah, but she's in town at the festival." He told me.

"Then we need to go find her." I started walking towards the stairs.

"What do we do about them?" He asked catching up with me.

"Uh..." I spun around. "Everyone from the Shadow Legion, and Team Dragon stay here and watch over the animals. Rey, go down stairs and hang out with Etro while we're out." I a said before turning back around and leaving.

"Do you think they'll be alright watching a tiger, bear, and all those other little troublemakers?" Sam asked.

"This is Erza as a bear we're talking about. As long as she's like that no one's safe." I told him.

"Let's just hope we can find the girl who can translate this before they cause damage." I nodded in agreement.

"This'll be easy."

* * *

"Why is my entire guild here, but those two stupid teams in the guild." I groaned.

"Let's just go to the old book store in town. We can find someone to translate there." Sam said patting my back.

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier!?" I fumed.

"It just barely came to mind, no let's go." Sam then dragged me through the streets towards the book store.

As we walked in a little bell rang announcing our arrival. We walked further in, books were stacked up all the way towards the ceiling. The walls were bookshelves that had books sticking out it was so full.

"Can I help you?" A small voice said from behind what must have been the front desk. She had glasses and a her hair was brown and cut extremely short.

"Can you translate this for us?" I handed her the paper. She readjusted her glasses and looked at the crumbled paper.

"Hmm... It seems to be a riddle. Where did you get this?" She asked after examining the paper for some time.

"We're from the guild nearby, someone dropped it off as a request. Do you know what it says?" Samueal asked.

"It says: To heal what has been broken, say what can't be spoken. True to your heart you must be, to find the things you can't see. The animals will come out. Let go of your fear and doubt. All you know will be gone, if you don't do what must be done. For you my daughter. Because I love your laughter. Be safe, be strong. I'm sorry it's been so long. I love you. Stay true." She then handed the paper back to me.

"What does that even mean?" I whined.

"How should I know? I'm just the translator." She retorted. After that we left and headed back towards the guild to try and figure out what this stupid riddle really meant.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**I hope you like the first part.**

**REVIEW!**

**I still need arc ideas, PM or review them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello.**

**I'm back with a new chapter.**

**First acr is continuing, yay!**

**If any of you have ideas continue to tell.**

**Well, here's the chapter...**

* * *

**Neko's POV**

"Don't you get cold at night?" I turned and stared down Tempest and Arthur.

"No, I make sure I don't." I then turned back around and kept walking to the guild.

"Neko, have you ever tried sleeping inside at night?" Arthur asked, catching up and walking on my left.

"No, you know exactly why. Now, can we please change the subject?" I growled.

"What mission do you want to go on next?" Arthur asked.

"Haven't decided. Have any suggestions?" I turned to him.

"How about you come on a mission with Team Dragon, we were just going to do a week long mission. " Tempest caught up and rested his arm on my shoulder.

"Eh, tell me more when you know more. Race you to the guild!" I then started running along the path to the guild, laughing.

"Neko. Your gonna get lost!" I heard Tempest yell from behind me. I quickly ran out of their sight. I climbed a tree and hid in the branch that stretched over the path.

"Neko, where'd you go now?" Arthur called out to me. Both Tempest and Arthur then slowed to a stop just below me.

"Do it now." Cherry whispered in my ear. I quietly dropped down behind the two while they were walking.

"Boo!" I shouted as I placed my hands on their shoulders. They both screamed.

"Neko! Don't do that!" Tempest yelled at me.

"You two were asking for it." I then pushed past both of them and continued walking down the path. They both groaned and ran after me. The rest of the walk was in silence. We entered the guild and I immediately ran for the mission board. I shoved past the Shadow Legion and looked at the board. I quickly grabbed for a paper, Sakura had grabbed for the paper at the same time.

"Yeah, sorry but we'll be taking that job." Sakura told me seriously.

"No way. I had it first!" I yelled.

"Sakura, we're going to go upstairs." With that, everyone from the Shadow Legion went upstairs except Sakura.

"Neko, stop this. We can pick another request." Arthur walked over with Tempest.

"Come one, I saw it first. You can go find another mission request." I told her.

"No way, my team is bigger. We need the higher amount of jewel." Sakura retorted.

"Will you two stop fighting! I can't think with you like this." Erza walked over and smashed our heads together. We both fell to the ground, letting go of the paper. Alex and Aiko had wandered over at some point and Alex had gotten hold of the paper. We all stopped what we were doing when we heard Alex read the paper.

"Setsudan sa reta mono o iyasu tame ni wa, -banashi ga dekinai mono o iu. Anatadenakereba narimasen anatanokokoroni chūjitsu ni, anata ga miru koto ga dekinai mono o sagashimasu. Dōbutsu ga dete kimasu. Anata no kyōfu to ginen o tebanasu. Anata ga shitte iru subete ga kiete shimaimasu, anata wa nani o shinakereba naranai ka okonawanai to. Watashi no musume to tame ni anata ga. Watashi wa anata no warai o aishiteirukara. Anzen no tame, tsuyoku naru. Watashi wa sore ga nagaiai sa rete imasu mōshiwakearimasen. Watashi wa anata o aishiteimaru. Chūjitsudeari tsudzukeru." Alex read it off.

There was a blinding light and a huge puff of smoke.

"What's going on here?!" I heard Sam say as he entered the guild with Rey, Raina, and Aisu. I started coughing and heard everyone else do the same. It was another minute before the smoke cleared. When I was finally able to see I saw a giant scarlet bear and a giant black tiger with red stripes standing over me. I screamed and ran away. The tiger started chasing me. Wait, why was I running on four legs. I didn't get time to think as the tiger pounced. I ran under a table which was now huge. The table was knocked over by the bear and I quickly maneuvered out of the way. I climbed over and under several tabled until I was suddenly picked up by an owl who carried me up onto one of the chandeliers. I relaxed a second, finally out of the reach of the tiger and bear. As I looked down I saw a bright yellow red panda on Aisu's shoulders and a violet fox sitting at Sam's feet. Then there was the blue dog trying to escape the scarlet bear. I turned around and looked up at the raven colored owl that had carried me up here.

"What the heck is going on!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked up. They then looked around.

"I think you read a sp-" Sam began.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" The scarlet bear yelled. It then fell to the floor in a ball.

"You two get off the chandelier and we'll find out more about this." We all looked up, or down, at the Shadow Legion. We all made our way over to a single table on the second floor.

"Let's start with who's who." Sam said.

"I'm Alex." The blue dog stuck out his paw.

"Aiko!" The violet fox jumped up from laying on the floor.

"Erza." The scarlet bear was crying on the floor. She wasn't too happy about all this happening.

"Sakura." The black tiger growled.

"Tempest." The yellow red panda looked up. He was curled up in a ball on the table.

"Arthur." The raven owl said landing by Tempest on the table.

"Neko." I hoped up onto the table and laid between the two.

"Good to know. Now lets figure out what we should do from here." Axel mentioned.

"Would you all kindly explain to me, what in gods name happened to my g-" We all looked at our pink haired guild master as he walked over. I stood up and walked towards him. I sat back on my hind legs and looked at him.

"Morning Natsu." I said.

"What the hell is going on!" He yelled.

Everyone then explained to him what happened.

"Where's the request paper?" He asked. I hoped down off the table and ran down the stairs. I ran under a few chairs and past a knocked over table to where I last saw the paper. I took a minute to look at the paper.

"This is just like what my dad use to read to me." I mumbled. I then picked it up in my mouth and ran back up the stairs. I handed it to Natsu and jumped onto the table. Sakra was asleep on the table. Alex and Aiko slept next to her, while Tempest was on top of them. I climbed over and curled up on top of Tempest. I also noticed Erza by the table nodding off. I slowly fell asleep on Tempest. As I slept I remembered all the times my dad would read me poems as I fell asleep. They were all in a different language so I would always have to ask him later on what they meant.

* * *

_"Child, you need sleep." Erebus told me. We slept in a giant tree in the middle of a huge forest._

_"Tell me another poem." I begged._

_"Fine, only if you promise to go to sleep after it." Erebus was a small dragon, but for a six year old he was huge. He was black and tended to stay in the shadows a lot._

_"I promise." I snuggled into the branches near him._

_"Sora wa jiyū ni iedearu. Hitotsu wa, miru tame ni wa ue ni iku koto ga dekimasu. Ki wa kibō-sha ni iedearu. Karera wa, saidai ha ga sū~isshuda~tsuiku. Jimen wa musō-ka ni iedearu. Karera wa schemersdesu. Karera wa, purotto, karera wa keikaku shite imasu. Chōdo sora no ichizoku ni shutoku shimasu. Korera wa subete, setsuzoku sa rete iru. Sutā wa, subete no hogo sa reta sorera o tamotsu." He told me._

_"What does it mean?" I asked slowly falling asleep._

_"The sky is home to the free. One can go up to see. A tree is home to those who wish. They go up were the leaves swish. The ground is home to the dreamers. They are the schemers. They plot and they plan. Just to get to the sky clan. They are all connected. Stars keep them all protected." He told me. After that I fell asleep._

* * *

**Ta da!**

**New chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a good day!**


End file.
